


【红蜂】游戏开始

by Dao1121



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 19:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dao1121/pseuds/Dao1121





	【红蜂】游戏开始

“你以为你跑的掉？”

凹陷的地势是地面单位最为棘手，也是飞行单位最容易掌控的战场，而现在这个方寸大小的峡谷之内，就只站着两名塞伯坦人，不同的立场让紧张的气氛一触即发。就连天气也恶劣得恰到好处，头顶密布的离子云预示着一场规模不小的电子风暴即将降临。

身为弱势的一方，处于走投无路境地的大黄蜂慎之又慎，没有做出任何举动，因为任何一个动作都可能让他暴露出自己的破绽——从理论上讲。然而，身临危难之时他却很难抑制住自己的机体不抖若筛糠。这与是否是一名勇敢的战士毫无关系，完全是由于对方带来的震慑。与红蜘蛛这样高大的飞行单位之间的战斗力差距过于悬殊，这让他单单只是维持冷静就已经很了不起了。

反观逆光站在峡谷出口处岩壁之上，傲然睥睨着他的红蜘蛛，倒始终是一副气定神闲的模样。大黄蜂紧紧的盯视着对方面甲上的每一丝变化，却在对方唇角勾起残忍的笑意时心理防线几近崩溃。

“我知道我逃不了，只是不明白你究竟想做什么，如果想让我束手就擒，那现在你可以动手了。”

“嗯哼，优秀的霸天虎猎手都酷爱在捕杀之前玩弄一番猎物，虐杀汽车人其实比你想象中还有意思。”红蜘蛛刻意压低放缓了嗓音，让大黄蜂不寒而栗。“不过……在你这个看似无用的小汽车人身上，我或许能得到什么意外收获？”这句话像是自言自语，又像是质问，“像你这样战力极差的小不点，擎天柱为什么要带在身边？”

红蜘蛛的缜密心思让大黄蜂心下一惊，的确以他的战略定位是本不该出现在这里的。然而今天是个意外，或者可以说是他自作自受，其实今天是他主动要求跟来的——从军校毕业后第一次获得作战的机会，好奇心再加上莫名其妙的自信，竟让他真的以为自己能帮上擎天柱什么忙。而现在现实马上就要给他上残酷的一课。

“也许你觉得我本身的存在及潜在价值对领袖来说很重要，但如你所见，如果真的如此，我就不会沦落到这种地步。”大黄蜂此言非虚，在敌人的伏击中夺路而逃到掉队，无人增援到只能束手就擒，其实原因好笑到可悲。

他根本就是个连基本的武器都不上手的新兵。

可现在还能怎么办？身为汽车人的自尊让他下定决心必须与敌人殊死一搏，就算逃不掉也要玉石俱焚，决不能后退半步。他小心翼翼地摸向腰间的枪，却没想到早就不知道在混乱中被丢在了哪里，低下头唯有久久注视着空空如野的手掌。

注视着这一切的红蜘蛛差点笑出声来，头顶聚集的离子云已让他越发烦躁，在此继续浪费时间是不明智之举。“你这愚蠢的小家伙真不值得我追这一路，乖乖准备回归火种源吧。一枪贯穿火种舱，不会很疼。”

身为飞行单位，眼下的天气状况对红蜘蛛十分不利，一旦电子风暴来临，飞行定位系统就会受到严重干扰，如果不慎遇到返回来寻找同伴的汽车人的围攻，反而会落入下风。在风暴降临之前把这个小麻烦解决掉，雨水便会冲刷掉一切痕迹。

然而就在红蜘蛛将枪口对准大黄蜂准备开火的一霎那，一道极其耀眼的白光将小汽车人笼罩于其中，这诡异而莫名的场景足足持续了几秒钟。红蜘蛛急忙伏下身体自保，他从未见识过这样的场景，第一直觉是一道雷光击中了他们深处的峡谷，但并没有任何预料之中的巨大冲击声。

渐渐的在那片刺眼的光芒之中，红蜘蛛勉强看清了站在他面前不远处的，依旧是那个明黄黄的小不点汽车人。待白光完全褪去后，他迅速做出的反应是将手臂上的氖射线再次对准了那个身影，可当他看清对方时，却觉得好像有什么发生了变化。大黄蜂的神情不是之前悲怆决绝的模样，反而开心地冲着他笑了笑。不过这笑容并没挂住几秒，在大黄蜂注意到红蜘蛛举动的瞬间，那张小而圆的面甲倏然皱起，湛蓝的光镜中盛满了怒意。

“你想要我的命？”说着大黄蜂突兀地快步向红蜘蛛走来，一把握住炮口直直对向他自己的胸口。“动手啊，和你这样阴晴不定的家伙在一起还不如痛快地给我一枪。”

有那么一瞬间红蜘蛛差点就要扣动保险，然而强烈的好奇心成功战胜了杀戮的欲望，他有些纳闷这个小黄不点究竟在耍什么花招，或许求生的意愿促使他打算现场表演一出戏，而观众只有红蜘蛛而已。

“怎么，不开火？那就别开这种玩笑，否则我再不会来应约。”大黄蜂仿佛熟人之间的埋怨，让红蜘蛛有些啼笑皆非。什么时候变成了是他让大黄蜂来找自己的？就算是临时编的谎话，也不至于如此漏洞百出，实在太过无趣。另一边，大黄蜂的自说自话仍在继续。

“真不明白为什么偏偏要选这个地方。我对这儿没留下什么好印象，那次的事情并不愉快，”说着大黄蜂竟有些赧然，“至少对于我来说段糟糕的记忆。算了，这种天气对你们飞行者来说不是最糟糕的么？”他抬起头指了指天空，就像是真的担心红蜘蛛似的。

对此红蜘蛛毫不客气地出言讽刺，“我们是什么关系，你竟然关心一个霸天虎？这玩笑开的很成功。”

“什么关系？我也希望和你没有任何关系。”大黄蜂愠怒着反驳道，“从一开始就是你莫名其妙做了那些事，我也不知道你为什么偏偏要盯上我。”小汽车人此时已经站在了红蜘蛛面前，勇敢而毫不避讳的和他对峙着。过近的距离让红蜘蛛意外地发现，眼前的大黄蜂的确与刚刚在峡谷中被他逼到无路可退的小家伙有些不同。

之前红蜘蛛已在空中悄悄跟踪了大黄蜂不短的一段时间，对他是有些观察的。现在的大黄蜂虽然依旧是一身明黄色涂装的装甲，但已不是新兵身上独有的那种崭新明亮的模样，细细观察之下便会发现在某些部分已经有了改装，同时胸口和四肢上覆有大小不一的浅浅的刮痕和泥污。本来就毫不起眼的小汽车人，现在看上去更是灰头土脸，脸上唯有那对光学镜亮得出奇。也正是那样不屈的眼神，给这个小不点儿无端增加了一份魅力，让红蜘蛛不禁产生一丝兴趣。

那束异样的白光。

一些不可思议而荒唐的无端联想，开始在红蜘蛛的脑海中慢慢形成。

“我不清楚你在说什么。”

“装什么傻，你！……”

“如果真的担心我一会儿是否能顺利离开，不如抓紧时间？你知道我今天来找你是为了什么。”虽然大黄蜂的话让红蜘蛛云里雾里，但他现在最想知道的，是他面前这个完全不同的大黄蜂接下来会做出什么更让他吃惊的举动。

“真对你没办法。”

果然，大黄蜂四下张望了片刻，便招了招手示意红蜘蛛低下头。飞行者迟疑了一秒还是照做了，于是小汽车人那张可笑的圆脸，慢慢在他眼前放大。

“别想耍花样，你想说什……”

最后一个词被堵在了发声器里。

软软的柔性金属贴上红蜘蛛的唇角，是小汽车人温暖的唇片留下了一个啄吻。接着大黄蜂踮起脚尖羞涩地搂住了他的脖颈，微眯起光镜，主动送上一个正式的吻。

“嗯……”

小汽车人的喉间咕哝出一声低低的气音，他似乎很快便进入了一种亲昵的状态，甚至歪过头时不时用自己的唇去磨蹭他的。

一开始红蜘蛛只觉得啼笑皆非。大黄蜂这样过于不起眼的塞星人完全不具有他欣赏的任何特质，身形圆乎乎的小型机，还是低微的地面单位。他本该一把推开这个小汽车人并感到极端的不悦，理应如此，但大黄蜂像是完全掌握了他的喜好一般，若即若离地一下下亲亲吻着他，半是认真半是挑逗。更糟糕的是，在这意图明显的行为之中，难以掩饰大黄蜂的生涩，这完全合了红蜘蛛的胃口。

也就是说现在的大黄蜂，很清楚该怎么做能取悦眼前这名飞行者，但他实际上很少这样做。无论对象是否是红蜘蛛。

“唔……”

红蜘蛛再次听到了那声短促的气音，同时看到大黄蜂开启了自己淡蓝色的光镜，光圈的焦点轻轻晃动着看向他，湿润的舌尖在唇片上轻轻扫过。

再明显不过的邀请。

捏住小汽车人的下颌，飞行者以自己的回吻封住了那半张开的小嘴。他承认大黄蜂的举动已成功挑起了他的欲念，并将其不断放大，直至吞噬自我。就在他们这唇舌纠缠之时，红蜘蛛仍在感叹一切的走向都莫名奇妙了起来，但他并不反感。

莫如说实在太有趣了。

面前这个大黄蜂究竟是在和他玩情人角色扮演游戏？还是在他们之间存在某种还未发生却突如其来被证实存在的可能性？

“不、不要再继续了，我不想……”

明明是大黄蜂主动在先，现在却又是他先推开了红蜘蛛。但他惹到的是什么人？是那位性格最恶劣最不计后果的霸天虎。红蜘蛛把他牢牢圈在怀里的同时，一只手已经悄然滑向了小家伙身下最隐秘的部位，隔着薄薄的后挡板不轻不重地碾压起下方。

“Star，我该走了，我不能……”

亲昵的称呼简直让红蜘蛛火种舱一阵骚乱。

“为什么不能？明明就是你想，还要我收手？”

“我没有！”

大黄蜂还想辩驳，但他终究没有再多说什么，只是更加用力地推开红蜘蛛的臂弯，迅速向后退了几步。

还挺灵敏？

就在飞行者这样想着，打算把大黄蜂抓回到身边时，又是那阵耀眼的白光亮起，这次不是从天而降，而是自大黄蜂的身体当中迸发而出。

面对同样的情况再度发生，红蜘蛛心里已有了些铺垫，他抬头看了看天空，离子云的大片聚集已导致天色越发昏暗。他没有贸然前进，而是站在原地，双手抱在胸前轻轻等着一切变化结束。不过他不会承认心里多少有点遗憾。

就在光芒持续微弱下去之时，一个小小的身影猛然向红蜘蛛扑了过来。后者并未设防，竟被轻易扑倒在了原地。

“啧，你也太热情了。”

扑过来的人正是大黄蜂，莫如说是最初红蜘蛛遇到的那个大黄蜂。小汽车人并未理会红蜘蛛在说什么，只是专心致志的想要求生，趁着红蜘蛛还没什么反应，他便一脚踩在飞行者的座舱上想要跃过去逃跑。

“谁说你能走了？”

小腿被一把拽住，大黄蜂痛呼一声当场扑倒在原地。红蜘蛛单手提起他的后颈，拍了拍身上的尘土。

“这儿不是个好地方，虽然野外我也很有兴趣，但是暴风雨没意思。”说话间他又把大黄蜂搂在怀里，启动足部推进器飞向了峡谷转弯处的一个隐蔽的小山洞。一路上大黄蜂叫骂着想挣脱，飞行者非但没厌烦，还心情好到差点吹起口哨。时机也真是恰到好处，刚等他们在洞口站稳脚跟，外面就下起倾盆大雨来。

“你到底想做什么！”大黄蜂仍未放弃挣扎，但心里已经有了相当不好的预感，说不清是为了什么，但直觉告诉他接下来发生的事可能比直接杀了他还要糟糕。

“做你喜欢的事啊。”

红蜘蛛轻易的压制住他所有的反抗，不怀好意地眯起光镜笑了笑，那笑意令大黄蜂不寒而栗。小汽车人抓紧最后的机会想要一脚踹开红蜘蛛，刚抬腿就被握住了膝盖，被迫摆出一个耻辱的姿势。

他正在被红蜘蛛扫视全身上下。

大黄蜂对这样的眼神感到熟悉而陌生，他经常被不友善的目光盯视，仅仅因为他太过平庸甚至与战场格格不入的那份弱小。接着飞行者的行为变得古怪异常，他将手压在大黄蜂的前挡板上，似乎在寻找开启的卡扣。小汽车人急切地想推开对方的手，可当肢体接触时，机体间的大小差距越发明显。红蜘蛛盯了正在推自己的那只迷你的枪灰色手掌一秒，恶劣的笑容便再度爬上他的面甲，手心下移，指尖用了几分力气捻了小个子的后挡板一把。

哪怕是在这样赤裸裸的暗示之下，大黄蜂仍不敢相信自己当下面对的状况。明明刚才在峡谷里，自己只是慌神了一下的功夫，之前明明是红蜘蛛要开枪击毙自己的状况，一转眼对方却换了副态度。危险的气息仍未消失，可怎么会突然……

即使那份难以忽视的欲望已将他的机体完全笼罩，大黄蜂却更多的仍旧因性命受到威胁而惴惴不安，这令他没有第一时间反应过来红蜘蛛一举一动间的真实目的。毕竟谁都不可能想到，高高在上的霸天虎空指竟会对一个毫不起眼的小汽车人产生这方面的兴趣。

而红蜘蛛的想法其实是很简单的。他从不吝于发泄自身，既然已经被那一吻着实挑起了兴趣，不如马上把源头处置了。

哪怕身下的大黄蜂与刚刚和他拥吻的对象完全判若两人。

外面的磅礴雨声完美掩盖住了山洞内的一切声响，而漆黑的环境之中，大黄蜂被飞行者强行压制住，轻松地被翻了个身趴在了地面上。

搞定大黄蜂的过程意外的顺利。小汽车人被强迫抬起臀甲拆掉对接面板，一圈淡红色的光带在黑暗中格外显眼。接下来无论他怎么挣扎着扭动机体都只是徒劳，反而让红蜘蛛兴致盎然，擅自解读为更加糟糕的意思。

“看来你也很期待啊，这副任我宰割的模样还挺可爱的。”

“说什么呢你这个变态！”

“逞口舌之快就这么开心吗？一会儿让你更开心哦。”

红蜘蛛不是那种会怜惜拆卸对象的人，所以他能做出的最贴心的举动就是将大黄蜂颤抖的双腿分得更大开些，在小汽车人漫无止境的谩骂声中挑开闭合的涡轮状保护叶片，以修长的指节粗鲁地人工激活起闭合的对接槽。

“唔……变态！”

“谢谢夸奖。”

看着那不断收紧吸住自己手指的对接甬道，红蜘蛛烦躁不已，仿佛周围的温度都在上升般燥热。终于他还是按捺不住，在最初感觉到润滑液已顺利分泌而出时便一举贯穿而入。

这一下子让大黄蜂完全噤了声。被羞辱的委屈与疼痛让他差点哭喊出声，却还是堪堪忍耐了下来。他还想保留最后一点尊严。

飞行者低低地喟叹了一声，小汽车人的机体对接起来感觉并不坏，对接槽内壁的软金属紧致而温暖，在缓慢的适应中与他的相性十分好，内部感知节点的分布比一般的机型更为密集，一层层整齐排列的凸起，在进入的过程中带来的体验美妙绝伦。已然得手的红蜘蛛不再试探，也不再出言逗弄大黄蜂，他直白地挺动起腰部将炙热坚硬的欲望发泄在小汽车人的身体内，缓缓抽出再猛地送入，碾压着敏感至极的内置节点，让大量的信息流随着机体的嵌合传递到每一处神经线路的终端。

可怜的小汽车人不可能承受得住这样的刺激，红蜘蛛的每一次入侵式的撞击带来的从未体验过的快感和交织而来的疼痛都令他浑身震颤不止。在毫不留情地开拓中，他怀疑自己的身体马上就要被撕裂，处理器下一秒就会停止运作。大黄蜂咬紧了自己手腕上的装甲，如果不慎松口，他怀疑自己马上会呻吟出声，那样真的就太丢人了。

然而红蜘蛛还是发现了大黄蜂的不对劲。小汽车浑身紧紧绷直，小脑袋已经深深埋在他自己的双臂之间，看上去十分痛苦的样子。

“自残可不是个好主意。”飞行者放缓了下身抽送的频率，一把捞起大黄蜂的腰身让他的重心无处着力，接着用一条胳膊完全圈住了他的上肢。很快，一双小手便无助地搭在了红蜘蛛的手臂上。

“想咬装甲的话，就咬我的吧，任你处置。”

红蜘蛛的话说的很轻松，也很轻佻。他这样的举动并非毫无道理，现下大黄蜂已无处施力，更是沦为他怀里的拆卸玩物般任他摆弄。果然大黄蜂马上低头咬住了他的上臂装甲，但这点疼痛根本微不足道。

短暂的停顿过后，对接槽内更为剧烈的冲撞已经让大黄蜂的几近崩溃。更可怕的是下半身的对接设备涌起的大量信息冲击犹如浪潮一般不断折磨着他的内心防线，过载的冲动已到了难以压抑的地步。他压低身体，试图遮挡背后的红蜘蛛视线。

至少不能让对方看到自己现在这幅丢人的模样。

“唔唔……我不会放过你的……”

“不放过我？是用这里？”红蜘蛛坏心眼地猛然一顶，“还是用这里？”他那修长的指尖不知何时已挤压起大黄蜂最不愿被触碰的前挡板，在那下方充能的输出管正堪堪挤在狭小的凹槽内，被这样一弄直接过载到弹了出来。

“呜！”大黄蜂第一反应是捂住了自己的嘴，红蜘蛛直接握住并揉捏起他可怜巴巴的小管子，还未完全释放的输出设备立即再次兴奋地抬起头来，同时红蜘蛛的下身继续毫不留情地冲撞黏腻的接口。

“它好听话啊？”红蜘蛛漫不经心地拨弄着那根小小的输出管，仿佛在摆弄一个玩具。“这么诚实啊，汽车人都像你一样的吗？”

“你他渣的不许碰我的同伴！”

哪怕是在说着这样义正言辞的台词，属于小汽车人的输出管端仍在红蜘蛛的手中不断溢出一股股淡粉色的对接液，强烈的对比简直有趣又可爱。

“哦？你的意思是，我只可以碰你？”恶劣的玩笑让红蜘蛛的心情好上了天，火种舱仿佛坠入绵软云端。他卖力地抽送了最后几次，终于完完全全释放在了大黄蜂的接口内。

他将怀中同样过载完毕的小汽车人放了开来，大黄蜂瘫软在地，嘴上还在颠三倒四地控诉着红蜘蛛的种种不端和邪恶。红蜘蛛好笑地捏住他的脸颊，大黄蜂便一口咬上他的食指，只不过力度小到几乎没有。不过这样一来红蜘蛛玩性大发，手指在大黄蜂口腔中搅来搅去。

“下次不如用这里？”

“变态！无耻！下流！”

大黄蜂气得差点选择自动下线。

“一个小汽车被追踪者拆还这么多意见，还是第一次见，吃亏的怎么看都是我吧？”

红蜘蛛笑嘻嘻地在大黄蜂耳边念出一串代码，半晌又重复了一遍。

“这是我的内线。你现在是我的了，可要好好活下去。”

雨过天晴，飞行者在小汽车人仇恨的注视中变形飞向了一望无际的天空。


End file.
